


Story Idea: Time Travel Fix-It (Jon and Dany)

by Crimson_Guard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Guard/pseuds/Crimson_Guard
Summary: This is a story idea for time travel Jonerys fix it, after the events of Season 8.I have no idea where else to post this story idea for potential author to take up. So I'm just posting it here





	Story Idea: Time Travel Fix-It (Jon and Dany)

I have been entertaining the idea of Jon time travelling back to the past, but I am not that good of a writer so I decided to just post the my story idea a general story plot line here for potential author who might take it up.

My idea revolves around Jon meeting one of the last surviving children of the forest whose kind are almost extinct, who lsitened to the words Bran said in the book in regards to this:-

“The direwolves will outlast us all, but their time will come as well. In the world that men have made, there is no room for them, or us.' said Leaf  
“Men would not be sad. Men would be wroth. Men would hate and swear a bloody vengeance.”

So this child of the forest decided to show Jon the different potential futures and timeline that could have been from Rheagar winning the Trident, to Rheagar never marrying Elia in the first place, to Jon siding with Dany, to Jon not killing her in season 8 finale, to timeline where Jon never joined the Night Watch, all of them show him and Dany meeting, falling in love, marrying having children, being happy despite whatever harshness life throws at them.

The children of the forest then cut a deal with Jon, they destroy this timeline send him back to the past to his maybe 4 or 5 year old self, on the condition that he helps bring magic back to the world, prevent their extinction and save more lives. Some of them will join him and help him in his task, teach him subtle magic of the children of the forest.

Drogon himself has come to find Jon as he wants his mother and brothers back. If you want you can have had Drogon laid waste to Westeros after the events of Season 8 so Sansa, Arya, and the rest of Westeros has probably most likely been subjected to Drogon's vengeance. 

Jon accepts and does so. He will take back Dany and Drogon’s souls with him, and will use them to restore Dany’s memories when he finds her and hatch Drogon early as well.  
Jon will wake up in the past in the body of his 4 year old self. A child of the forest who also came back in time with him, come to him and teach him to hone his ability as warg and subtle magic.The magic is not the impressive things like harry potter verse but more subtle thing like making his body stronger and durable, becoming faster, maybe a bit of green seeing and perhaps tapping into some of the power of the dragon lords of old. 

Jon also decides to become more devoted to his studies and training. Maester Luwin will comment that Jon had suddenly become a more focused pupil learning about healing, governing, economic, languages and other such things. He notices Jon interest in Essos and informs Ned. When Ned ask Jon about this, Jon tell him that he plans wants to travel to Essos and make a life for himself

Jon leaves Wintefel at the age of 14 for Essos, where he finds and rescue Dany from Viserys a few year before they are taken into Illyrio Mopathis care, and manages to acquire Dany’s dragon eggs early. So he grants her back her memories and has drogon hatch earlier.

Naturally Jon and Dany will have may issues to work out between each other and have to rebuild their trust, Dany needing to come to terms with her mistake in burning King’s Landing and its population and Jon killing her. Jon with how he abandoned her. There’s a lot of blame to go around. But they reconcile, but they take time to rebuild their trust and relationship. They are still young at the moment 14 and 13 respectively.

Jon and Dany live in Bravos for a while and plan their next steps. Dany decides to take up swordmanship, of the bravosi which is more suited to her and maybe even take up healing.

I leave it to the author to decide where to go from here.

Dany will no doubt want to fight against slavery at first, they conquer salver’s bay, rebuild her armies.

Jon maybe worked with the mercenary company called “Company of The Rose” while in Bravos and rises to become the commander to the Company.

They make plans hatchs the other two dragons.

They somehow manage to keeps the dragon’s mostly a secret and people in Westeros who hear about it mostly dismiss it as rumors.

Jon and Dany conquer the Stepsstone setting up their own empire from Slaver’s Bay to the Stepstones. Building large fortifications on the islands, controlling the trade making them rich, during that time they manage to conquer Lys, subdue Tyrosh and Myr as well and consolidate their gains.

While this is going on Jon and Dany find a way to have bribe pirate to attack and loot the 7 kingdoms, maybe even find a way to arms mountain clans of the Vale to cause and uprising. The Iron Throne manages to put down these attack and uprisings but at massive cost to their treasury and food reserves. Making the Iron Throne even more in debt to the Iron Bank, whom Jon and Dany foster a good relationship with and have many trade and beneficial agreements with

When word gets of that Dany and Jon have conquered and solidified their hold on the Stepstones, Seven Kingdoms would have just succeeded in putting down these uprisings and attack and are massively in debt, so when Robert wants to start another war Jon asks the Iron Bank to assist in preventing one as a favor. The Iron Bank then demands that Robert and all the Seven Kingdoms pay back the entirely of the loans owed to the Iron Bank first before they start a war with Jon and Dany or they will embargo Westeros.

This forces Robert to stand down unless he wants the nobility of Westeros to rebel against him for ruining them.

By this time Jon and Dany are between 20 -22 years old they have consolidated their rule and decide to enjoy a few years of stability and peace. They also have 2-3 kids.

They help exodus the many Wildings, Giants, Mammoths and other beast from the North to their new kingdom. They bring nearly all the children of the forest except the few who decide to stay with Bloodraven.

They also start training a hidden group people skilled in magic, magic of Rhllor, children of the forest and such, though they stay away from the terrible ones like those in Qarth. This they manage to keep hidden and a secret

Jon’s actions cause’ delays in Jon Arryn noticing Cercei’s children are not Robert’s pushing the time line back 3 years so the events in GoT kick starts 3 year later than it did in canon. By this time Jon and Dany would be 20/21 year old. 

Jon and Dany relationship and marriage in this story is a truly devoted relationship to each other, they have their issues and disagreements, but they have rebuilt their relationship from scratch where they make sure they communicate their intentions rather than bottling it up. They balance each other out and help each other improve and get better

I am not a big Sansa, Arya or Bran fan after Season 8 and I doubt Dany will care much for them either given her past experience with them, though she will be civil with them if nothing else as these versions have done her no wrong yet but if they start making ungrateful demands she will put them in their places

The GoT events kick starts.

From here I leave it up to the author who writes the story on what to do and decide whether Jon and Dany decide to let the seven kingdoms destroy and weaken each other before coming to reclaim the Iron Throne and Conquer Westeros. I also leave the details of Ned’s and the Starks reaction on Jon basically becoming the ASOIF/GoT equivalent of Alexander The Great, Julius Ceaser, Nobunaga Oda, Tokugawa Ieasyu and Cao Cao, all mixed into one up to the author.

This story is partial inspired by Kingdom of The Stepstones, which I found to be very interesting.


End file.
